¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti?
by NeoKyoKurama
Summary: No lo sabia, no tenia idea de como ocurrió y no le importaba... porque ahora estaba ahí, por obra de su cobardía, perdiendo a la persona que amaba.


**N/A: **One-shot dedicado al R27~

-Aclaraciones:

Na na na na* narracion normal.

_Na na na na*_ flash back.

-Disclaimer: los personajes de KHR pertenecesn a Akira Amano-.

* * *

_**~ ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti? ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El cielo se encontraba de un magnifico azul, brillando con calidez… el cielo estaba en completa plenitud. Y él no podía más que perder su mirada en el.

Recargado casualmente en el cofre de su coche, son su impecable traje negro, brazos cruzados y su cabeza, cubierta por su típica Fedora, levantada al vasto cielo.

El día había llegado y no podía creer el estar ahí, en ese lugar; tal vez se estaba volviendo masoquista pero que importaba. Este sería el último día en que se permitiría sentirse así.

Tan patético y miserable, tan… triste.

Se sentía igual o peor que cuando se enteró.

.

.

_La espaciosa oficina del Decimo Vongola estaba siendo ocupada por dos personas. El mismo castaño que no dejaba de revisar y firmar los informes y el Hitman que se encontraba sentado cómodamente en uno de los sillones bebiendo su expresso._

_La luz de la tarde entraba por el ventanal detrás del escritorio dándole un fondo cálido y brillante al joven Jefe. El pelinegro simplemente no podía dejar de verlo disimuladamente, su alumno había crecido tanto, en todos los aspectos._

_Tsunayoshi, para él como para los demás, se había convertido en un hombre hermoso._

_De pronto el castaño dejo de escribir, su mano quieta sobe el papel y su mirada en el mismo._

_-Sigue moviendo esa mano, Dame-Tsuna – ordenó desde su lugar._

_Tsuna levantó el rostro y clavo sus ojos en los del Hitman._

_-¿Tsuna? – lo llamó un tanto intrigado por su mirada._

_-Voy a casarme – dijo firme y sin vacilación._

_La habitación se hundió en completo silencio. El Sicario quiso reírse y decir alguna frase sarcástica, pero viendo los brillantes y serenos ojos caramelo que tanto amaba no pudo más que creerle._

_Fue en ese momento que el mundo de Reborn se vino abajo._

_._

_._

No lo entendía ¿Por qué se tuvo que enamorar de él?

De Tsuna.

Tan irreal… ¿Quién pensaría que terminaría enamorado de su inútil y patético estudiante?

Nadie, ni el mismo lo creía… era tan irreal como el hecho de que el castaño se estaba casando con otro hombre y no con él.

Regresó su mirada a la edificación frente a él; aun recordaba la primera vez que se vieron.

Sin duda Tsuna le dio la impresión de siempre, la de un inútil y cobarde, pero al ver sus grandes ojos tuvo la sensación de que se conocían de tiempo antes. Como si fuera obra del destino.

Gracioso y estúpido, así es como era.

Al igual que el pensar que en los ojos del chico se reflejaba la misma sensación; que mas allá de su, en ese entonces, apariencia de bebe, había algo más.

Y aun con todo eso se había alejado de su lado. Tsuna eligió otro camino, un camino lejos del suyo. No podía ni quería aceptarlo.

Le gustaría poder culpar a alguien, a Tsuna para ser precisos… seria más sencillo de esa manera, culpar a alguien más de su cobardía. Porque lo había sido, por primera vez en su vida se comporto como un cobarde y calló sus sentimientos por el castaño.

Reborn, el mejor asesino del mundo, había perdido y por su propia mano.

En plena conciencia de sus sentimientos y sabiendo que era correspondido no dijo ni hizo nada. Si, podía percibir que Tsuna lo veía de la misma manera en que él lo veía, que lo veía con ojos de amor. Pero confiado de que el otro se declararía tarde o temprano calló y dejo que el tiempo pasara. Del chico lo entendía, toda su vida había sido un cobarde y sabia que antes de actuar o decir algo tenía que estar seguro de la otra parte y Reborn nunca le dio la seguridad de que lo quería.

Tuvo miedo, estuvo asustado porque su amor crecía mas y mas y no sabía lo que pasaría, que problemas abría y sobre todo, porque no sabía cómo decirle que lo quería junto a él.

Ambos habían sido unos idiotas, pero el pelinegro más que el otro pues no había hecho nada, se quedo ahí, seguro de sí mismo y de que Tsuna le pertenecía aun sin haberlo reclamado por el simple hecho de que siempre estaba a su lado.

Y ahora estaba ahí, fuera de la iglesia, con el corazón derrotado y adolorido.

Le dolía y mientras veía las puertas abrirse dando paso a la Famiglia e invitados, no podía hacer más que seguir preguntándose "_¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti?"_

Vio a las personas acomodarse a los lados del camino, vio a las chicas riendo alegremente; a los Guardianes tranquilos y felices por su Jefe; a Nana y Iemitsu complacidos y radiantes al ver a su único hijo recién casado… y entonces los vio. Los recién casados caminaban tranquilamente fuera de la iglesia, recibiendo las felicitaciones de todos. Tsuna estaba radiante, podía ver la felicidad rebosar en su hermoso rostro, después de todo había tenido el día mas especial de su vida. Viéndolo así y tomado del brazo de su Guardián de la Nube, cerró los ojos.

Nunca más podría estar con él, ya no era nada más para él.

Aunque no era quien estaba a su lado, nunca podría olvidar su hermoso rostro sonriente.

¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

La pareja siguió avanzando y de un momento a otro, Tsuna volteó en su dirección y sus ojos se conectaron. Se perdió en su mirada y tras segundos que le gustaría fueran eternos, compuso una sonrisa e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

No importaba lo ocurrido, Tsuna siempre estaría ahí, en su corazón.

No importaba si nunca podría estar a su lado, aunque no lo amara lo único que quería era que fuera feliz y Tsuna lo entendía y se lo agradecía.

Retiro sus ojos y se encogió de hombros, que mas daba, él mismo se encargaría de que así fuera… que el castaño fuera feliz aunque estuviera lejos de él.

Reborn levantó una vez más la vista al cielo.

_"Estaré ahí cuando me necesites, siempre"_


End file.
